Since the advent of modern, engineered roadways in the early 1800s, local, state and federal authorities have continued working on ways to curb roadway violations. As vehicles became faster, traffic signs and traffic signals emerged in the late 1800s. In the mid-1900s police officers began using Doppler radar guns to measure vehicle speeds and deter violators. Today, law enforcement continues to enhance safety by using LIDAR detection, 3D Radar, vehicular cameras as well as body cameras. Many civilians have also begun using dashboard cameras (also called dash cams) in their vehicles to record potential violators in their vicinity for insurance purposes and for accident evidence records. While mobile imaging technology continues to evolve, researchers have begun looking at ways to adapt such technology in an effort to streamline the roadway violation and citation processes.
United States Patent Publication 20150363650A1 filed by Braun teaches a distracted driving system that allows law enforcement officers to send electronic images for real-time citation processing.
United States Patent Publication 20020186297A1 filed by Bakewell teaches a law enforcement van with a plurality of imaging devices allowing for moving violation detection in highway traffic.
United States Patent Publication 20120306640A1 filed by Al-Harbi et. al. teaches a violation imaging system comprised of a handheld and stationary unit that allows for real-time citation processing.
Canadian patent No. CA2657284(C) granted to Doron teaches a traffic violation imaging system that allows users to mark violations as they occur onto streaming video.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2004111971A3, filed by Higgens, International Patent Publication No. WO 2017015297 filed by Kareev, et al and Chinese Patent Publication CN 106297281A filed by Jian each disclosed stationary traffic violation imaging systems that record violation activity and transmits images to law enforcement.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN104952253A filed by Qianjin et. al. disclosed a traffic violation imaging system compatible with mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,038A granted to Daly et. al. disclosed a traffic violation processing system that attaches identifying information to dash camera footage before storing it in a digital archive.
United States Patent No. 20100111423 granted to Balachandran disclosed a method and system for processing vehicle violations.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,137,131 granted to Sarukkai disclosed a traffic monitoring system that networks traffic monitoring systems over a cloud-based platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,510,025 granted to Chan et. al. disclosed a traffic management network using node systems, wherein at least one first node and the at least one second node form a network. The device detection module detects devices associated with Traffic and the central processor processes the information.
2012 Detection of traffic violations US 20120307064 A1 talks about how to determine if violations have occurred using an example of a School Bus and it's stopped position.
2010 Fixed and mobile video traffic enforcement US 20100149334 A1 relates capture and review traffic violations observed by the police officer himself.
2016 Road and public safety control system WO 2016207467 A1 discloses a road and public safety control system which allows traffic to be controlled and alarms to be generated by the police, fire service, rescue services or by citizens, particularly by persons considered potential victims of other individuals
2011 A traffic enforcement system and methods thereof WO 2012038964 A3 talks about a system to defining, monitoring and reporting incidences of potential traffic violations, motion or parking, utilizing at least video clips and offline ticket generation, however doesn't talk about how it would be accomplished.
2012 System for Generating one or more Citation Forms from a Single Workflow US 20120117195 A1
2011 System and method for detecting and recording traffic law violation events US 20110234749 A1 which describes A system for detecting and recording real-time law violations having an array of wide and narrow angled cameras providing a plurality of images of a substantially 360° field of view around a law enforcement unit,
2013 Detection procedure for breaches and violations of rules, laws, regulation detection kit WO 2013179320 A1
2013 Traffic enforcement system and methods thereof US 20130215273 A1 talks about an apparatus for monitoring and reporting suspect traffic violations, which comprises a video camera, a processor and a network interface for reporting the detected traffic violation.
2013 Multi-resolution video analysis and key feature preserving and vehicle tracking, US 20130088600 A1, talks about a video-based analysis system that detects, tracks and archives vehicles in video stream data at multiple resolutions.
2010 Traffic violation detection, recording and evidence processing system US 20100128127 A1
2013 Vehicle identification, tracking and enforcement system U.S. Pat. No. 8,120,513 B2 talks about A system for monitoring and tracking vehicles in parking locations, public roadways and highway entrances and exits and other public vehicle access areas is provided, such as to monitor and track vehicles in parking spaces, public roadways and highways without the need for parking or traffic personnel.
2015 Stop violation detection system and method US 20150084790 A1
While many of the aforementioned systems have started combining video imaging technology with violation detection and real-time citation processing, little in the prior art was found that enhanced public participation in the violation identification and reporting process through the use of publicly available mobile technology, nothing in the prior art talks about streamlining the infrastructure to blend Artificial Intelligence (AI) & Human Intelligence (HI), together termed HAI towards boosting the speed of violation reporting, citation processing and nothing in the prior art directs towards steward rewards program, based on volume of evidence identified, for various persons involved in the stewardship network including the personnel who capture the violation, the video reviewers and the auditors, and other personnel in the stewardship network. Additionally nothing in the prior art talks about the use of an intelligent software system that assigns various Specialists, various tasks for the assessment of incidents captured from the mobile devices.